


Together Forever

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

John knows instantly when she's starting to overthink and moves quickly, wrapping her in his arms, sensing her trembles and smiling softly. 

"You don't have to fight it Kate..."

"I'm..."

"I know."

His smile is soft even as he moves to turn her in his arms, kissing her softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Silence falls, his smile soft at the change in how she stands, sensing that she's thinking again. 

"Can we..."

Before she can even finish the sentence he's kissing her again, moving to pull her back toward the bed and away from the bedroom window, his eyes locked on hers even as they move, neither of them speaks as they undress, he moves to settle first, sensing she needs the control tonight, smiling gently at her as she settles over him, hovering inches from perfection, her body pressed almost against him, his breathing echoed with her own before she moves to link hands with him, settling herself into place, neither set of hands meets the bed and yet there's a subtle power to how they move as one, Katie's breath catching as finally she takes him inside her, her eyes sliding closed even as they move together, neither of them needs to set the pace, falling easily into the same familiar rhythm they always do. They move as one, bodies meeting, lips ghosting over each other time and again, passion and love flowing into each soft kiss, neither of them is rushing this, it's not just bodily need anymore, it's a spiritual bond that has formed in the silence, although her breath catches again as she draws closer to climax, pulling back just enough to speak. 

"Together?"

Almost without thinking he smiles, kisses her then whispers. 

"Forever."

The gentle promise is enough to get them to a climax, his eyes still locked with hers, both of them finding it easy to match times, Katie slumps slightly into him on the comedown and he curls around her, holding her closer still. 

"My Kate."


End file.
